


Sasuke's troubles

by Dreedle



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreedle/pseuds/Dreedle
Summary: Sasuke finds courage to express is love for Naruto but did it in the wrong place.





	1. Chapter 1

It is a hot sunny day in Konoha. Two boys are walking to school. The oldest one is named Itachi and the youngest one is name Sasuke. Itachi is going to his first day as a sophomore and Sasuke will be starting 7th grade. Their father had volunteered to take both of his son's to school but his offer was denied. The two brothers preferred to walk the 20-25 minutes to school because it allowed them to have extra time to talk.  
    Last year Itachi barely had any time to play with Sasuke. He however made some time to help his little brother study but that was about it. This year Sasuke knew his brother was going to have less time being a sophomore and all.  
    Usually the two brothers would be talking comfortably about any random thing but today they were quiet. Itachi didn't mind the silence but he could sense his little brother was worried about something.  
    "Sasuke, is there anything you want to tell me about?" Itachi quietly asked. Sasuke was so lost in thought even soothing sound of itachi's voice startled him. He looked up at his brother with a questioning look. Itachi knew his brother didn't hear him so he repeated himself. Whenever Sasuke was worried about something, he would block out everything around him. Itachi wasn't upset that he had to repeat himself sometimes but he was worried Sasuke's negligence could lead to an accident. One time Sasuke had to be reeled back from on coming traffic.  
    "Oh, sorry brother. I was just thinking about the new school year. There is probably going to be a lot of homework." Sasuke wanted to say more about his worries but didn't want to bother Itachi.  
    "I'm sure everything will be fine Sasuke." To Itachi, Sasuke was an open book so he knew there were other issues troubling his little brother he didn't want to add to it.  
    This year was the first time in a long time that the two brothers were going to school on the same campus. This school went from 7th grade to 12th grade so it was pretty massive. Sasuke's classes were on one half of the campus and Itachi's classes were on the other half. Sasuke knew Itachi wouldn't be able to drop him off every day so he was happy that his big brother was able to on his first day of class.  
    "Don't worry too much Sasuke. Everything will be fine. And don't forget I'll pick you up after school." Itachi said while giving Sasuke a hug. Sasuke just nodded in reply, just trying to hide his emotions with a smile.  
    Sasuke used to be very popular until the end of last year that is.  
__________________________________________________________  
Since Sasuke and Itachi went to different schools, they barely ever walked together. Sasuke would walk through a nearby park to get to his school. One day he seen a kid with bright yellow hair. The kid was moving back and forth on the swing set. He had a dark grey sweater and an orange shirt underneath. He also was wearing khaki shorts. He didn't look much younger than Sasuke so they might be in the same grade. Sasuke never seen him before so he thought he might be new to the school.  
    "Hey kid, why aren't you going to school?" Asked Sasuke. The kid jumped a little and glared at the newcomer.  
    "Why the hell did you sneak up at me?!" The blonde kids holding his heart dramatically. Sasuke scoffed which made the other even more angry.  
    "Why are you laughing??" The blonde kid stood out of the swing and pointed at sasuke.  
    "You're very animated." Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked, disregarding all the other questions. The blond was funny.  
    "I don't have to answer any of your questions since you didn't answer mine." The blond said in a huff.  
    "I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to laugh." Sasuke had a bright smile. The blonde kid put down his defenses and smiled in return.  
    "You look different when you smile. Much friendlier. My name is Naruto by the way!" Sasuke frowns a little at Naruto's comment but let it pass because finely he now knew the blonde haired boys name. Naruto starting walking toward Sasuke's school.  
    After finding out that Naruto was indeed in Sasuke's grade they began to talk about other stuff. They figured out that they didn't live far from each other and decided to walk to school together.  
     During Lunch, Sasuke introduced his new friend to his group which consisted of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, himself, and now Naruto. Sasuke's group accepted the new kid quickly. This was at the beginning of the year. Every thing changed closer to the end of school.  
    One day after school Sasuke and Naruto were walking home but decided to stop in the park to play for a while. Their parents didn't mind, they hoped. They ran to the slide and climbed all the way to the top. It was pretty fun for a small park. This park only had a swing set with two swings, merry-go-round, and one tall slide. Regardless of the size, both the boys loved it. It felt like their secret playground since they hardly ever see anyone playing there.  
    Naruto and Sasuke began to get tired and notice how much darker it was getting. They were having too much fun playing to notice the time.  
    "We should get going home Naruto."  
    "But we're having too much fun! I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if we just stayed a little longer," Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's eyes and pleaded. Naruto was giving his signature puppy eyes and even puffed out his cheeks for a better effect. Naruto knew Sasuke always caved with this face. Soft pink bloomed on Sasuke's cheeks as he looked away with an irritated expression.  
    "Fine we can stay a little longer but stop looking at me like that." Naruto quickly gave his best friend a hug to convey his sincere happiness. Naruto then pulled Sasuke to the swing set. Both boys were sitting quietly. One had a smile and the other was frowning. Sasuke had something he wanted to tell Naruto and wasn't sure if this was the right time.  
    "Hey Naruto"  
                "yeah"  
    "Do you like anyone?"  
                "Like anyone? I like you and all our friends."  
    "No, I mean like like someone."  
                "oh...um...yeah "  
    Sasuke's heart was beating really fast. He's been keeping a secret for the last few months now. He can't believe he was gonna finally tell Naruto.  
    "Who?"  
                "you."  
    "Really?"  
Naruto's face was really red. He couldn't even look at Sasuke anymore. Meanwhile, Sasuke's brain was malfunctioning which caused Sasuke to do something unimaginable. He Kissed Naruto.  
    The kiss was really brief followed by bone crushing hug. Once the nerves were reconnected with the brain, Sasuke finally let go. He was lost for words. He felt like he had no control over his body after hearing Naruto's answer.  
    "ss-sorry sorry! I couldn't help myself! I'm just really happy because I've liked you for months!" Naruto was staring blankly into the distance.  
    "uh..Naruto?"  
Eventually Naruto snapped out of his trance. He expressed his happiness by hugging Sasuke right back. He even snuck another kiss in.  
Sasuke was sure he would be able to live happily ever after and forever be with Naruto but unfortunately that's what didn't happen. He would soon find out that someone seen them kissing.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Sasuke was able to keep everything that happened last year a secret. It wasn't that difficult since Itachi was not in the same school but this year is different.  
    Sasuke walked quickly and quietly to a desk further in the back. He passed the students who were standing in large groups with their friends. They had a few more minutes before the start of school bell rings. He could see a few of his old friends talking amongst themselves. Just thinking about what once was, his eyes began to burn signally the oncoming tears but he couldn't let them fall. He rested his head on his folded arms so he can stay invisible the rest.  
    Not too long later the homeroom teacher walked through the door. This man who will be teaching the students wore his hair in a ponytail with gravity defying spikes. There is a wide, long scar crossing over his nose. He looks fairly young too. Maybe he was in his late twenties..Sasuke absently thought. Usually, the teachers wore boring suits but this one is wearing a long light grey sweater and dark blue slacks. He kinda looks hot. Sasuke had to put his head back in his arms to cover up the blush covering his cheeks.  
    "Stupid hormones!"  
                "Hello, Everyone! I am Mr Iruka Umino. Although it's against school policy, you may call me Iruka. However, you will treat me with respect deserving of a teacher and I will return the courtesy."  
    So far Iruka seems like a nice guy. Maybe this year won't be soo bad. Iruka wasn't Naruto but Sasuke couldn't stop his heart beating fast every time he looks at Iruka.  
    "Mr. Uchiha please stand up and tell me a little about yourself." Sasuke was too busy contemplating his feelings to have heard Iruka's instruction of introduction and now everyone is staring at him...scowling?  
                "uh...yes! Sorry Iruka. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and uh...what do you want to know?"  
    "..he want's to know how good a cockslut you are.." Someone whispered quietly enough for only he could hear. Sasuke's face glowed like fired.  
                "Just tell us about your favorite activities. Is there any sports you like?" After Iruka said "..favorite activities" most of the students chuckles which left Iruka with a confused look.  
    "Well I do like Jiujitsu. My brother has been teaching me for the last 2 years." Sasuke smiled while thinking about the very first time he pinned itachi. His brother was so proud that he took him to get ice cream. Sasuke was pretty sure Itachi had let him win.  
                "I hear Jiujitsu is really physical. A lot of rolling around with other guys. Is that why you like it?" The kid in the back asked, now Sasuke can deduce the person was one of his old friends, Kiba. Again most of the class started laughing but much louder. Sasuke had to repeat "don't cry" in his head over and over to keep his tears from welling over.  
    "Settle down class" Iruka was even more confused. Sasuke had only talked about his love for Jiujitsu. Iruka thought every student should learn some form of martial arts to keep in shape and protect themselves. In fact Iruka himself has been studying karate for over 15 years now.  
    "What has gotten everyone so energized?" The laughter finally calmed.  
                "Iruka, may I go to the bathroom?" Sasuke couldn't hold back the wave of tears threatening to be set loose so before Iruka could answer, he was already out the door and dashing to the bathroom.  
    Half way to the bathroom, Sasuke changed his mind. He rushed through the side doors and ran across the school yard. He didn't stop running until he reached the park. He sat on the swing and cried. Unbeknownst to him someone had watched him room toward the park.


	2. His brother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to the Rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I wanted to make several oneshots to get my creativity to start circulating but I guess that's not gonna happen. I should, however, keep this story short but I don't know.  
> If you never noticed, I made it so I moderate the comments before they get posted. I don't like advertising hate. I know it's a pain if you did want to comment. I personally don't like leaving comments when they have to be moderated. Its feel like my freedom is being moderated. Don't get me wrong. As much as I don't want to advertise hate, I don't like to post hateful comments too. So anyway, If you leave a comment I'd appreciate it. I hope I can use your critique for future writing :)
> 
> I feel like in some parts I put unnecessary description and in others not enough. What do you think?

The park was still covered in shadow. It's probably almost 8:30, Sasuke briefly thought. After the tears finally stopped, he wiped his nose with his sleeve. A few sniffles managed to escaped.  
"Why are you crying, baby brother?" Sasuke's head snaps up to see Itachi. Although a little too late, Sasuke turns away quickly wipes away the leftover tears  
"I'm not crying. I'm just sick. The teacher said I could go home and rest" Sasuke felt horrible because he had lied to itachi, again. Fortunately Itachi doesn't know what Sasuke is trying to hide.  
"I see, then why are you here. Your cold will get worse if you don't get to bed and warm up." Itachi sat in the other swing.  
"I just wanted to get some fresh air for a few minutes. Don't worry about me brother, I'll go home right now" Sasuke gets up and starts to walk home.  
"Hey wait." Itachi put his arm around his brother. "Did you forget I was going to walk you home? And don't worry about mother and father. I'll explain why you went home so early."   
"Thank you brother" Sasuke was so grateful to his brother that he gave him a hug. He pressed his face into his brother's chest and successfully held back his tears. Itachi did not like seeing Sasuke hurt, not one bit. He will get to the bottom of this.  
...........................................................................................................  
Itachi walked Sasuke up the stairs to his room. Sasuke stripped down to his boxers and layed down in bed. Itachi pulled the blanket up to Sasuke's chin.  
"Sleep well, baby brother. I need to go back to school. Mother should be back from the store soon. I'll ask her to bring you up some soup as soon as you wake up." Sasuke nods his head and closes his eyes. Itachi had been running his fingers through Sasuke's hair to help him sleep and didn't want to stop. Comforting his brother makes him happy.  
Itach had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard the door open. His mom, Mikoto, was caring two paper bags of groceries.  
""oh! Itachi?! Why are you home so early?" Mikoto nearly dropped the bags.  
"Sorry for scaring you mother." Itachi took the grocery bags and walked into the kitchen to set them down. "I had to walk Sasuke home because he wasn't feeling well. I'm actually on my way back to school."  
"Oh dear! Is my baby alright?" Mikoto said while looking toward Sasuke's bedroom.  
"Don't worry mother, he just needs to sleep and maybe have something to eat when he wakes."  
"I'm glad it's not serious. I'll make him some tomato soup when he wakes up." Mikoto smiled and then looked at her watch. "It's already 9:50. Do you want me to drive you back to school?"   
Itachi wasn't planning on staying with his brother this long but he couldn't leave even though Sasuke went to sleep pretty quick. He lost track of time while looking at his brother's face and petting his head.  
"Thank you for offering mother but I'll just walk. I will be able to make it back before the start of my next class. I'll go now." After giving his mom a hug he started walking back to school.  
...............................................................................................  
Sasuke closed his eyes after his brother covered him with his warm, dark blue blanket. He rested his head on his fluffy white pillows which were embroidered with the Uchiha's family crest. He could feel his brother sit down right next to him. It surprised him when Itachi pushed his bangs back and placed his hand on his forehead then immediately started raking his fingers over his head. He loved this feeling. His brother used to do it all the time when he was younger. Sasuke missed it. Since these moments don't happen too often, Sasuke tried his best to stay awake so he wouldn't lose one minute feeling this safe and happy. Unfortunately, it only took a few minutes before drifted off into dreamland.


	3. A brother's duty (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi thinks about to about a year ago.

Itachi was lost in thought as he made his way back to school. He couldn't figure out why Sasuke would run out on the first day of middle school. Last year, Itachi was too busy to pay much attention to his little brother but when he did Sasuke seemed happy.   
Sasuke had brought a new friend home one afternoon. Itachi remembered his name was Naruto. Sasuke looked so happy playing with him. Then before the end of school Naruto stopped coming home with Sasuke. It was odd. Itachi had asked Sasuke where Naruto was but was told that Naruto moved. It was unusual for a student to transfer during the school year but he didn't think too much about it.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Itachi was sitting at his desk for the last hour studying for his English exam when he heard the slam of the front door. His mother and father were both still at work so it couldn't have been them and Sasuke usually wasn't so loud. He decided it was best to check it out. Maybe there was something wrong with his little brother. He walked down the stairs and was about to go into the living room but stopped when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. When he opened the kitchen door he saw two small bodies crammed together in front of the opened fridge.  
"Sasuke...what are you doing?" Both Sasuke and his friend peeked out from the fridge. They both had strawberries stuffed inside their mouths. Sasuke started chewing and swallowing his food quickly so he could answer his brother.  
"Oh hi Itachi. I thought you'd be at school studying."  
"I decided I'd rather study at home today."  
"Oh okay. Well this is my new friend, Naruto. We were playing at the park and got hungry. Want me to make you a sandwich?" Sasuke placed the bread, bologna, and other condiments on the counter.  
"Hi! I just moved here not too long ago. What's your name?" Naruto had his hand out for Itachi to take and was wearing a bright and charming smile.  
"I just said his name dummy." Sasuke had nudge Naruto in the ribs with his elbow.  
"ow! that hurt jerk!" Naruto was rubbing his side dramatically. Itachi rarely saw Sasuke so playful these days. It was amusing.  
"Now Sasuke. Don't be so mean to your friend," scolded Itachi. "My name is Itachi, Sasuke's one and only big brother." Itachi smiled warmly at Naruto. Although not certain but he could've swore he seen a little blush bloom across Naruto face. Sasuke was just as observant as his brother and saw the look Naruto gave him.  
"Shouldn't you be studying now Itachi," Sasuke said with a steel tone. Itachi chuckled.  
"Yes, of course, baby brother," Itachi walked up to Sasuke and rubbed his head and messing his hair up. He then went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "I just needed something to drink." He then left to his room with a infuriating smile on his face.  
"Wow your brother looks cool!" Naruto barely just met Itachi but could feel drawn to him.  
"Why do you say that?" Sasuke can feel himself getting more jealous by the second.  
"I don't know...he just seems cool is all." Naruto finally look away from the door where Itachi left.  
"What about me?" Asked Sasuke shyly.  
"You? What about you?" Naruto asked confused.  
"do..do you think I'm cool too? ...I mean everyone says me and Itachi are so much a like..." Naruto thought about it then a big smile spread across his face.  
"Are you jealous of Itachi?" Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground and by doing so he knocked off some of the food. "Don't worry, I still like you best" Sasuke's face went a little red. Naruto was now sitting on his lap with his hands firmly on Sasuke's chest.  
"Will you get off already?!" He pushed at Naruto slightly and then Naruto pushed back.  
"Make me" Naruto said with a mischievous grin. Sasuke could never back down from a challenge. Soon there was an even bigger mess as the boys tumbled around the kitchen laughing. Unfortunately all the noise lead to an irritated Itachi to ruin their fun.  
"What are you two doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I try to type out over 1000 word chapters but I've been busy and I haven't been mused bout this story lately.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote a fanfic in a looong time. I made up my mind. I want to be a professional writer who can make a living. The problem is my grammar skills are rusty and my life has been in a rut.
> 
> I just reread this. It seems a little quick or you could say the scenes end abruptly?  
> Please give me some advice about how i can make the story better :)


End file.
